Worlds Collide
by Gaysharkpowers
Summary: When Harry Potter and Blaine Anderson meet what will happen. Darren might just do dirty things with himself.


A/N:

Revised because this story and my reeaders deserved better!

I'm new to so give me a break. I have been reading lots of stories so I think I have the feeling of how to write stuff on this site. Thank you Google for finding a place for my imagination.

I DO NOT OWN GLEE/A VERY POTTER MUSICAL!

* * *

><p>I went to the bar that day not expecting anything big. I sat in my chair and ordered water just as a curly haired boy walked in and sat in the stool next to me. He didn't even seem to be aware that I was sitting next to him. The boy winked at the bartender and received his bluish drink before my water was delivered. I didn't realize I was staring at the charming boy until he turned to face me. On his forehead was a lightning bolt scar that looked like something you would read about in a fan fiction story.<p>

"Hello?" The curly haired boy said pulling down his red and yellow long sleeve sweater.

"Oh, hello. Sorry it's just that scar on your forehead, It resembles a lightning bolt."

"Yeah, Well I am Harry Frea-. Sorry I was, I was, STRUCK BY LIGHTING!"

"Wait how does that wo-"I tried to say but was cut off by the boy's lips touching mine.

It's was sudden and passionate. His lips were soft and tasted faintly like redvines.

All too soon the boy's lips were detached from mine and I was left licking my top lip seductively wanting more.

"Okay, I know I'm a douche, but that was totally awesome" The boy said putting his hands in the air and into a "rock on!" motion.

"Yeah, It was" I said staring into the boys eyes. We stared at each other for a while. Looking into each other's eyes.

His eyes started really forcing themselves into mine. I could feel the heat of just a long gaze almost like sex.

"You know the scarf of sexual preference sorted me as heterosexual but I never believe that crap. Snape probably rigged it." The boy said. Was that some kind of metaphor, "the scarf of sexual preference" man, I wish I had a scarf to tell me the truth. But the way he kissed me, he couldn't be straight. Unless he thought I was a girl.

"So are you gay?" I asked the boy, harry wasn't it?

"Now I am" Harry winked

"Oh so am I" I said smiling back shyly and reaching my right hand back to rub my shoulder.

We talked for a while. He went to some "special" school in London called Hogwarts and had two friends called Hermeoney or something and Ron. Apparently he hated this kid Cedric Digory because Cho Chang (This girl he used to like) went to the Yule Ball (whatever that was) with Cedric after Harry promised to take Cho to Winnipeg (that's in Canada)

"Hey, I know this is sudden but I have a dorm to myself, do you want to come over and hang out for a bit?" I asked noticing the bartender putting the chairs on the tables. Yeah, it was sudden.

I mean I met him no less than 2 hours ago. But hell I was 18. I could do whatever the hell I wanted. Something had gotten into me, and whatever it was, was welcome.

"Sure, I would love to!" He said grabbing his gold and red scarf and wrapping it around his neck. I let out a sigh of relief that he didn't get creeped out by my words.

He stood up and paid the waiter with weird looking coins and left before the bartender could say anything. Harry was strange, but a good strange. It seemed like he had be living in a different world all his life.

He held the door open and I gracefully walked through nodding my head at him.

"So what brings you to Lima?" I asked trying to make conversation as we walked to Dalton which was a short 5 minute walk away.

"Oh my cousin, my uncle and my aunt made me go. I can't believe how cruel they are and it stings my lighting scar to think they'll never ever give me what I want!" Harry said starting to sing.

"Oh, that blows" I said awkwardly as he realized he was singing. We turned the corner and neared the school.

As we walked through the hallways we were silent.

I was thinking of all the things that could happen tonight.

I unlocked the door with my room key and let him inside.

Harry sat on my bed and took off his scarf. Then he took off his winter jacket that was covered in snow and set in beside the bed. I walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. Slowly his head turned toward me and too slowly his lips touched mine.

"Listen Blaine. I -am only-gonna-be here- until-tomorrow afternoon and-I really like- you. I just want- to make the most- of -it." Harry said in between kisses

"So do I" I said looking back at him and then kissing him on the lips. slowly my tongue ventured into his open mouth and his traveled into mine.

Suddenly he stopped and pulled back.

"O MY DEAD GOD!" He screamed jumping off the bed.

"What?" I said confused

"..Poster!"

I looked over to see him kissing and rubbing against my Zack Effron poster. I was a big fan of him. Why was it such a big deal that I had him on my wall?

"You're the best" He said running over and flicking my nose lightly with his index finger.

Then he jumped on top of me and showered me in kisses. That's when things got heavy. We began passionately making out. He fell back on the bed and I laid on top of him lifting his gold and red vest over his head and arms revealing his masculine chest. He unbuttoned my shirt as I rubbed his chest. When he pulled it off he let out a big gasp and began kissing my six pack. We had similar, well almost identical olive toned skin.

I was embarrassed when I grew so hard my cock ached. At first I tried to hide it by shifting my weight but then I saw that his was bulging too. So I grabbed a hold of his pants and unbuttoned them before pulling down the zipper. He was wearing tight boxers that hugged him in all the right places. In the middle was a huge bulge that was just waiting to be untamed. Slowly I pulled down his boxers. I kissed down and around his dick making him whimper softly.

He unzipped my pants and pulled them down with grace. I wanted to get back to his dick and I could tell he did too. After I kicked my pants off I reached back and grabbed the lube out of my drawer. I poured a bit onto my hand and rubbed it around before closing the bottle and throwing it back onto the bed. Then, I laid him down on the bed with his head resting behind a pillow.

I pulled down his boxers down all the way and his hard-on looked beautiful from my point of view. I bent down to his cock and put it in my mouth. I went up and down and licked its circumference. Then I put in my mouth fully and a small moan escaped him. I moved my head down and then back op tilting my head back slightly. I pulled it out of my mouth and grabbed his dick with my hand.

Slowly I moved my right hand up and down and licked the pre-cum off of his tip. The sweet taste made me whimper and once again I put his shaft into my mouth.

"Oh f-fuck B-blAINE!" He said overcome with pleasure.

I pushed all the way down his shaft and swallowed his penis.

He groaned loudly as I moved in and out moving my head in all different directions to give him the ultimate pleasure.

"I-need-you in me" He said sitting back up as I pulled away reluctantly from his penis.

While I loved his dick I wanted to have it in me. He positioned me on the bed doggy style. Then he searched the covers to find the lube. Then he reached into the drawer finding the condoms he was hoping for. He ripped the wrapper with his teeth and rolled it onto his gorgeous dick.

I whimpered needing to be touched by Harry. I wanted him inside me. He pulled my boxers down all the way and my hard-on fell out just begging for a good hand job to relive the pleasure. Harry rubbed my and squeezed my ass.

"OH FUCK, GET INSIDE ME HARRY!" I screamed wanting him inside me so badly now.

He smiled and leaned down spreading my cheeks apart gently and licked and sucked and kissed my hole. Then, he pulled away and licked and sucked on his index finger making me groan loudly. My right hand reached down my stomach and grabbed onto my dick. I masturbated as he sucked and turned his finger in his mouth.

I felt great release and let go just as his finger moved towards my hole. He moved in between my cheeks with his hand and then he traced my opening with his wet finger. Slowly his finger pushed into my opening and I moaned loudly in pleasure.

Right when I needed it he pushed a second finger into me and twisted his fingers around. I threw my head back screaming. He spread his fingers apart and twisted them and moved them in and out fucking me with his fingers.

"For good measure" He winked as he put a third finger into my hole. He twisted and shoved and spread his fingers.

Quickly he pulled them out and I groaned in frustration.

He lubed up his already rubbered cock. Slowly, he moved towards my hole and put his tip right center at my opening. Gently, he pushed his shaft into me and I groaned once again, louder than I ever could have imagined.

He let it sit there and I adjusted myself before giving him a nod of okay. He moved out and in a a slow pace the swiftly increased.

"C-cl-close" I whimpered feeling my peak near.

He began to thrust fiercely giving my no time to finish a groan as the other started. with one last massive thrust I came onto my bed and stomach. Harry pulled out of me and began to masturbate as I watch. Quicker than I thought he came onto my face. I licked the drops that fell onto my lips and wiped the rest off and then sucked and licked my hand to get all of Harry's sweet cum off.

"That was great" I said and he jumped off me looking very satisfied.

"It was but I have to leave, I need to get to the train and then on plane. I leave for Hogwarts in a couple of days, I will miss you but I can't wait to get back.

"Wait; let's take a shower real quick." I winked.

"Fine by me" he said smiling widely

* * *

><p>So yes, Darren just had sex with himself. They are underage to drink alcohol but that doesn't mean they can't go to a bar just to have water! Well, it kinda does. Shut it! I hope you guys liked the revised sexier version!<p>

Reviews apprecitated:D


End file.
